¿somos amigos?
by al-chan18
Summary: Roy trata de decirle a ed lo que siente por él. aunque no esta seguro.¿se lo dira? cuarto capitulo y final...creo?. por favor leanlo ES SHOUNENAI ES EL UNTIMO
1. ¿somos amigos?

Ya va hacer casi un año(suspira) desde que volví, lo malo es que sigo siendo un perro de los militares. Pese a que crecí me sigue llamando enano y MOLESTA!!!

Todo va bien deje de ser mayor y pase a ser "general de brigada" como si, fuera mucho, meda igual todos subieron de puesto hasta Al entro a la milicia. Hace unos meces se fue de misión y no lo veo la ultima carta que me mando decía "nii-san ve voy a casar con elisia cuando vuelva" resumiendo con una MALDITA posdata "por mi, ásete amigo del coronel"

Ja! Como si fuera tan fácil pero lo hice, por que sin la ayuda de Al ni hubiera vuelto

En fin hay algo que me incomoda mucho desde que volví no para de llamar mi atención con comentarios, por lo general sobre MI ALTURA, "que sigo siendo muy bajo" cosa como esas o que me falta novia. Ah!! me olvidaba winry se caso con ,no lo van a creer,

Con Havoc, jajajaja y dentro de poco tendrán un bebe jajaja.

Ahora que me doy cuanta estoy frente a la puerta del despacho de el general mustang

A que vine? No se pero creo que es por algo importante.

Tocó nadie contesta yo me voy

-Adelante-maldición contestó

-si general ¿me mando a llamar?-

-si Elric pasa pasa- me lo dice con una sonrisa.

Pov autora 

-"tengo miedo"- pensó –para que me llamo?-

-quería hablar contigo no es obvio-

-para?-

-que no puedo?-

-mire general si no tiene nada que decir me voy-y se acerca a la puerta

-no espera en serio tengo algo que decirte- el rubio se sorprende

-y bueno hable- decía el menor serrando la puerta y apoyándose en ella

-eh...lo...que quería decir es...-_toc toc_ (tocan la puerta) "justo ahora"-adelante-

-general tiene que llenar estos papeles... ah hola edward-kun- dijo la teniente coronel Hawkeye, entro la dio los papeles

Roy lo miro, la miro y no dijo nada

-yo me voy tengo cosas que hacer-

-no es...-no pudo terminar por el golpe que le dio a la puerta

-no va hacer tan fácil eh?,señor-dice Riza

-no. no lo va a hacer-se de cuenta de lo que dice-a que te refieres?-

-hay por favor como si fuera tan difícil de darse cuenta, señor-dice la teniente con una sonrisa

-no me diste una respuesta-

-es obvio de su amor por Edward Elric, señor-cuando nota que el hombre se pone colorado

-jajajajaja yo enamorado jajaja y de un hombre? Por favor Riza no me hagas reír-"me descubrió"

-si señor como diga-dijo metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de pantalón-ahora firme los papeles-le dijo mientras la puso en arma en la cabeza

-si si ya va tranquila-le dijo esta totalmente sorprendido ya que no se lo esperaba

Pov Roy 

"Tengo que buscar la forma de decírselo o me volveré loco"pasaba por mi cabeza mientras firmaba lo papeles sin leerlos por que seguro que la teniente ya los leyó sino no me los daría

-ya esta- y le entrego los papeles

-gracias general-me dice y se retira

-piensa mustang piensa como voy a hacer para decirle, un momento yo en gran Roy mustang el alquimista de fuego y ahora general preocupado por como declararme con un niño estoy mal me volví loco –dijo en voz alta no me di cuenta. Suena la puerta espero que sea mi salvación

-pese-


	2. ¡¡¡¿estoy loco!

**¿Estoy loco?**

-digo pase- dios me volví loco

-hola Roy puedo pasar?-que ya no estas adentro y se acerca a mi escritorio

-hola amelie ¿en que te puedo ayudar?-que me pida para salir ¡¡por favor!!

-si quería...saber si...-se ruboriza me lo a pedir me lo va a pedir

-si?-

-si tititienes...algo que hacer esta noche?-se ve linda se puso roja, peto no hay como mi rubio que pienso? Dale Mustang contéstale ya tardaste mucho

-no-

-te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche?-ya se calmo

-claro seria todo un placer salir contigo-me levanto y le beso la mano y se pone peor siempre caen

-entonces...-se aleja y va hacia la puerta-a que hora sales?-

-a las ocho y tu?-

-a las seis. Cuando salgas pásame a buscar por las barracas-

-okay nos vemos-

-hasta la noche-

-adiós- y se va uff que suerte tengo una cita lo bueno es que depende como termine voy a saber si me gusta ED o no por lo que sea, que sea esta noche sino exploto

**pov´s ed**

maldito mustang que se cree que todo el tiempo estoy para él y para colmo me tiene de secretaria. No importa lo bueno es que hoy vuelve Al, voy con mis subordinados

entro y como siempre solo esta Havoc fumando y Flury colgado en la suya

-Havoc te dije QUE NO FUMES AQUÍ!!!-odio que lo haga

-si Roy como digas-me dijo Roy esta es un IDIOTA de los grandes

-ejem ejem como me llamaste?-me estoy enojando y seguro que noto mi cien apunto de reventar

-perdón Edward es que en la forma de decirlo se parecen tanto-que me parezco a ese mujeriego ah, yo lo mato

-que yo me parezco a mustang?-

**pov´s autora **

ED estaba a punto de explotar "oh metí la pata" pensó un Havoc muy asustado

-no no yo no quise decir eso no claro que no-mientras sacudía los brazos

-entonces?-ED furioso

-Havoc yo que usted me callo-dijo Flury

-si cállate-dijo Breda que acababa de entrar

-perdón pequeñín-dijo Jean cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se tapo la boca

"esta es la gota que derramo el vaso" pensó el menor furioso

-perdón perdón-mientras salía corriendo de la oficina

-YO LO MATO-cuando iba a salir tras él es agarrado por un cuerpo muy musculoso

-como perteneciente a la familia Amstrong no puedo dejar que le hagas nada-

-que esa es nueva? Y bájeme ya coronel-mientras de se sacudía entre los abrazos de el musculoso coronel

-si no le va hacer nada al teniente primera Havoc-

-si si lo que digas solo bájame, me asfixio-y logra que lo suelte

al tocar el suelo apoya sus ,manos en los rodillas

en otra parte de ese edificio.

-y general ¿que tiene para contar?-dice el rubio casado

-nada hoy salgo con Amelie-sin darle importancias

-"que suerte tiene de seguir saliendo con mujeres"-piensa-ah y adonde la piensas llevar?-

-a cenar ,al teatro y quizás vaya a su casa-

-¿como quizás?-un desconcertado jean ya que sabia la costumbre del general era llevar todas sus citas a la cama ,sea la de ellos o la de un hotel

-si no se-contesto sin dejar de mirar los papeles y firmar los mismos

-el GRAAAN general roba novias-exagerando "gran"

-si algún problema?-

-no señor pero me sorprende-

-...-

-disculpe no es de mi incumbencia-

-bien dicho–

-que hora es?-

-las...-no puedo terminar ya que alguien havia entrado

-señor necesito los papeles –dice la teniente coronel Hawkeye

-si acá están-y le muestra una pila bastante alta

-y el testo?-señala una pila pequeña que le faltaba

-ehhh-mientras se rasca la nuca.

La rubia saco su arma y la apoyo en la cabeza de Roy lo que le dio en punta pie para seguir firmar lo que le faltaba tan rápido que cuando termino le dolía la mano

-ya esta termine-le dijo mientras se sonaba los dedos

-bueno nos vemos mañana señor-y se retira

-que soy un fantasma?-

-no Havoc es que esta apurada ya que son...-mira el reloj- van a hacer las siete

-ya! Yo me voy nos vemos mañana señor-hace un saludo marcial y se retira "mejor tengo cuidado de encontrarme en el brigadier"mientras encendía un cigarrillo

devuelta a le oficina

-bueno me queda una hora para no hacer nada- mientras subía los pies al escritorio. En eso se queda dormido

_-ED tengo que decirte algo-le decía en el medio de una plaza decienta_

_-que general?-la preguntaba el rubio algo ruborizado_

_-primero que me dejes de llamar así, llámame Roy, y segundo que...-_

_-segundo que?-_

_-que yo te...te amo edward elric- al escuchar esto al menor se pasa a color carmesí intenso_

_-Roy yo...-_

-señor señor despierte señor ROY DESPERTAAA!!!!-dice Riza lo que saca de su sueño al general, de la sorpresa este se cae al piso

-si Riza ya desperté ¿que quieres_?-_dice algo enfadado por sacarlo que aquel hermoso sueño

-tienequefirmar estos papeles-y se los tira en el escritorio-en 10 minutos los vengo a buscar-y se retira

los firma vuelve la teniente coronel y se los lleva

-bien se puedo ir-

-"bueno hoy salgo antes"-piensa mientras agarra sus cosas y sale con una cara de despreocupación total

-adiós-le dice a todos los subordinados que quedaban

-debe de tener una cita-le comenta Breda a flury

-si seguro-

bueno eso es todo por hoy ,en el próximo sabrán como le fue en la cita


	3. la verdad

Esta es la tercer parte

"Bueno al mal tiempo buena cara" pensaba el pelinegro. Cuando estaba llegando a las barracas del este y veía la gran cantidad de soldados que había más de los que él conocía

FASHBACK

-bueno general, yo resido en las barracas del este, en la habitación 15-decía Amelie

-bien entonces te paso a buscar allí-dijo Roy acercándose peligrosamente la tomo por la cintura y la unió a su cuerpo la chica entro en estado de shock casi para besarla-voy a tener que esperar hasta la noche-comento sin dejar de verla a los ojos la suelta y la chica sale de el despacho toda roja parecía que iba a pegar un grito al aire.

FASHBACK END

Recodando llego a la puerta de la habitación n° 15 ,toca

-no llego puntual-decía alguien

-que bien lo voy a abrir-

-NOOOO-gritan adentro

-bueno no abro-Roy afuera de la habitación sudaba la gota grande y vuelve a tocar

-que pase no se va a quedar ahí-y le abren

-hola señoritas-les dice muy sensualmente

-hola general espera aquí ya sale-

"es la primera que me hacen esperar"pensó

-ya estoy perdón por hacerte esperar-

-no hay problema vemos-"ve volví benévolo".

Y salieron de la habitación y de las barracas. Fueron al teatro a ver "sueños de una noche de verano" a Amelie la encanto y Roy casi se duerme del aburrimiento lo único que lo mantenía despierto era porque si se dormía era probable que soñara con el rubio. Termino le obra

-por que no vamos a comer?-pregunta la chica

-si vayamos ahí-y señala un restaurante muy elegante

-como quieras-cuando van a entrar de la otra esquina venían dos jóvenes hablando muy animadamente

-Acero?-

-hola general-dice sin mostrar emoción alguna. Y entran al restaurante los Elric fueron hacia una punta y el general y su pareja en otra

-y Al cuando es el casamiento?-pregunta Edo mientras leía el menú

-en un mes-le contesta

-y a quienes invitaste?-

-a todos. Pero si te consigues una novia te puede acompañar-le dice dejando de leer el menú y mirando a su hermano como lo miraba sorprendido por lo que dijo

-...-

-también esta invitada clara-Edo se sonroja

-ah y que tango que ver yo con ella-

-no se dime tu que cuando la nombre te sonrojaste-

-que no yo no-tapándose la cara con el menú

-si seguro-

-señores que desean ordenar?-

-yo quiero el estofado y tu Al?-

-yo quiero espaguetis con salsa blanca -

-enseguida se los traigo-y les retira el menú

-gracias-dicen los chicos

en la otra punta del restaurante, el general y su acompañante ya habían comenzado a comer

"por que justo tenían que venir acá" pensaba que con solo levantar la cabeza lo veía

-Roy que hiciste hoy?-pregunto y lo saco de sus pensamientos

-no mucho firmar un montón de papeles y tratando de que la teniente coronel no me mate-y hace que la joven se ría-y tu?-

-fui a al oficina del Fusher me pidió...-y otra vez se perdió en sus pensamientos "por que tuvo que venir acá ahora no puedo dejar de mirarlo maldición"se reprochaba mentalmente

-y eso es todo lo que hice hoy termino la chica-y vio que su cita estaba en otra totalmente

-Roy te pasa algo?-

-a mi no porque lo preguntas?-

-por que estas demasiado distraído-

-no es que estaba pensando que eres muy linda-la mira y se sonroja "que suerte que no se dio cuenta que estaba en otra"

y así terminaron la cena. Roy como todo un caballero paga toda le cena.

Edward sentía que constantemente alguien lo miraba .cuando levanto la cabeza vio que Roy se iba solo cruzo un segundo su mirada con él pero le pareció que duraba un eternidad

-nii-san te gusta el coronel?-pregunta el ver que ni le saca la vista hasta que se pierde

-QUE!-exclama-por favor Al que decís además el es un hombre y yo también-

-y te puede gustar igual-y lo mira a los ojos muy seguro de sus palabras

-no digas tonterías mozo!-

-si señor-

-me podría traer la cuenta?-

-si en seguida-y se vuelve a ir

-nii-san no me cambies de tema-

-que yo no lo aria? Me crees capas de eso?- desvía la mirada

-si nii-san si-empezaba a enojarse

-señor acá esta la cuenta-y le da el papel con la cifra gastada

Edo saca de su gabardina la billetera de cuero negro busca en dinero y paga la cuanta

-enseguida le traigo el vuelto-se va y al rato vuelve

-gracias-guardo los billetes del mas alto valor

-deja nii-san yo dejo la propina-

-bueno-agarran sus cosas y se retiran del local. Empiezan a caminar por las calles desoladas solo se encontraban algún que otro borracho

-nii-san no me contestaste lo que te pregunte-reiteraba Al

-y su te digo que no se?-dice bajando la cabeza

-que no estas seguro de lo que sentís?-y el mayor asiente-no te preocupes que ya lo sabrás-

siguieron caminando sin decirse nada hasta que llegan a una esquina que solo era alumbrada por un farol

-nii-san yo voy a la casa de los Huges-dice con una sonrisa

-a que Al?-

-es que Elysia no sabe que volví y la quiero sorprender-

-que pícaro. Pero es tu vida nos vemos mañana-

-hasta mañana nii-san-mientras salía corriendo

Edo suspira y empieza a caminar "y si tiene razón? que me gusta ALGO Roy? después de todo desde que volví me a tratado bien va mejor de lo que me trataba antes. Ahora que li pienso hoy estaba muy nervioso cuando quería hablarme de algo valla a saber uno de que. Mañana tango que hablar con él para sacarme algunas dudas" pensaba mientras llegaba a la puerta de estancia donde residían los oficiales de cargos mayores, entro subió hasta el tercer piso abrió la puerta entro a su habitación cuarto vació ya que no lo compartía con nadie. Se desvistió se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama

-bueno no importa mañana...hablo con el general-decía entre bostezos y se quedaba dormido.

Mientras tanto el pelinegro en cuestión entraba a si casa después de despedirse de su cita

FASHBACK

Salen del local y comienzan a caminar para llegar a las barracas donde residía la mujer

-la verdad hoy la pase muy bien-comentaba

-me alegro-y la mira de reojo

hablando de todo un poco llegaron a la puerta de las barracas

-que tangas buenas noche-le dice Amelie mientras le roba a Roy un beso

-igual tu sabes que esta fue solo hoy verdad?-

-si pero igual no quería perder mi oportunidad-y entra a el establecimiento-no quiere entrar?-

-no pero gracias por la invitación-

Y se va a su casa

FASHBACK END

-No lo aguanto mes se lo voy a decir mañana-mientras de sacaba la ropa y se ponía el pijama –mi problema es si me rechaza-y se metía en la cama-ni importa mañana será lo que será-y se quedo dormido.

Para ambos él día de mañana definiría si se aman o no solo bastaba esperar a que amanezca y que comenzara el siguiente año.

Continuara...

Espero que les aya gustado

besos


	4. la declaracion

La declaración 

"Hoy se lo voy a decir juro que lo are...creo?...no, no lo creo se lo voy a decir...y... y si lo tomo mal o peor no me corresponde el amor BASTA no lo sabrá si no se lo dices. Me estoy retando a mi mismo? Estoy mal se lo digo antes de que me mate a mi mismo"pensaba Roy caminaba hacia su oficina

-y eso es lo que pasa General. General me esta escuchando?-le decía Riza que caminaba a su lado-General ROYYYYYYYY REACCIONA!!!!-la termino gritando

-QUE! No me grites-le dice cuando le saca de sus pensamientos

-bueno General es que le estaba hablando y no me estaba escuchando-

-así cierto ¿qué decías?-

-lo que le estaba diciendo es que parece que hoy lo trasladan a el Este?-

-que! Eso no es posible por que le tengo que decir a...pero no me quiero ir..es decir que no puedo-le decía

-por que no puede ir...y a quien le tiene que decir algo?-dijo muy curiosa-será acaso al mayor de los Elric quizás?-dijo mirándolo de reojo

-jajajajajaja por favor que dices-mientras esconde su leve sonrojo "esta mujer lo sabe todo"

-por que si quiere le puedo decir al jefe que espere unos días?-

entran a la oficina el pelinegro este se sienta en su silla detrás del escritorio-en serio?-

-solo solo una condición-sentándose frente e él

-...cual?...dime-muy nervioso "que mierda me va a pedir"

-que...admiras que te gusta Edward-

-que cosas dices?-

-bueno yo me voy-dice mientras se para-señor sale hoy a los 1200 horas-y le hace un saludo marcial (por si no saben las 1200 son las 12 del mediodía)

-no espera-

en otro lugar del cuartel general

-y Al como pasaste la noche?-preguntaba el rubio curioso

-bien por?-le dice recordando lo que hizo la noche anterior y se sonroja notoriamente

-te acostaste con Elysia-

-si no va haces mi esposa. Que no puedo?-mirando para otro lado

-sabes MUY bien a que me refiero-

-nii-san que pervertido y vos que hiciste anoche?-

-Alphonse no me cambies de tema. Lo hicieron o no?-

-no contento. No porque estaba Gracia-

-a ves eso es lo que quería escuchar-

-que malo va hacer mi esposa y con ella hago lo que se me antoja-

-Al tranquilo as lo que quieras es tu mujer-

-si perdón es que esas cosas no te las pienso contar-

-me vas a esconder cosas-le dice poniendo cara de gatito abandonado

-si nii-san-le dice mientras trataba de no mirarle la cara-y dime te gusta el coronel o no?

-por favor que preguntas-

-porque cuando te lo pregunte anoche tan solo bajaste a cabeza-

-eh...y si te digo que no estoy seguro-dijo bajando la voz cuando bajaba la cabeza

-por que te le declaras después de todo si te rechaza no sentirás nada ya que no estas seguro-

-Al! Como puedes decir eso, es cruel. Quien que conozcas hizo eso?-

-yo hermano cuando fui a decirle lo que sentía a Elysia, ella me hijo que me amaba apenas termine de declararme. Si me funcionó a mi por que no va a funcionar con tigo?-

-es que no se-

-nii-san Riza me dijo que trasladaran a el general hoy al mediodía díselo ahora o no podrás decírselo hasta quien sabe cuando-

-pero-

-nada mira ahí esta la puerta de general entra y dile lo que sientes-mientras lo empujaba por la espalda

-Al que...no...espera...Al...espera-decía entrecortadamente

-lo siento nii-san dile-y lo empuja dentro de la oficina haciendo que se caiga al suelo-hola general-

-buenos días Elric-dice cuando lo ve salir de allí dejando a su hermano tirado

-te voy a matar lo juro-murmuraba

-Edward te pasa algo?-pregunto Roy preocupado

-a mi no porque general?-mientras ve que el otro se para.

-puedes tutearme...si quieres?-y le sonríe dulcemente mientras lo ayuda a levantase

"por favor que sonrisa"pensó el rubio

"le sonreí ni siquiera a les mujeres les sonrió así"pensó el pelinegro

-Edo necesitas algo?-

-no nada-mientras se acomoda le ropa "o se lo digo ahora o no se lo digo nunca"-no si le tengo algo que decir-

-genial entonces siéntate y dime-le señala la silla delante del escritorio luego toma asiento en su ligar correspondiente

-si claro-y se sienta los de le digo

-dime que te sucede?-le pregunta demasiado amable para su gusto

-le quería decir...-"no voy a titubear se lo voy a decir ahora sin miedo POR FAVOR QUE ME DIJE DE MIRAR ASÍ QUE ME ENLOQUECE Edo relájate lo que será, será"-es que...-

-dime...-se estaba poniendo nervioso-que me estas poniendo nervioso-

-bueno no es fácil sabe?-

-no. no lo voy a saber si no me lo dices-y se creo un silencio siniestro que solo lo que se escuchaba eran murmullos de afuera y el tictac de los relojes de los alquimistas

Afuera de el despacho Al y Riza tenían una oreja apoyada en la puerta para poder escuchar lo que pasaba adentro

-che que hacen?-pregunto Jean cuado entro la gran ante-oficina

-shhhhhhh-fue lo que dijeron los chusma

-es que están el general y Edward solo adentro-dijo Heyman (Breda por si no saben)

-a y que dicen?-pregunto

-nada por que no se escucha hagan silencio-dice Riza

volviendo dentro del despacho

-vas a hablar o no?-preguntaba impaciente por saber lo que le Iba a decir

-me voy –se acercándose a la puerta cuando un brazo lo agarra por el codo

-no discúlpame tiene razón-y lo lleva para que se sienta en sillón verde que tenia y se sienta en una silla al revés, apoyando sus bazos en la cabecera-dime tranquilo si?-y le regala otro sonrisa solo para él

-esta bien pero no me apures si?-y le sonríe levantando la cabeza

-si tranquilo-

-lo que te quería decir es que...-le iba a decir pero decidió una opción mas sencilla...besarlo. esa reacción a el mayor lo tomo por sorpresa vio que el chico tenia los ojos cerrados y lo empujo separando el beso y lanzándolo al sillón

-se puede saber que haces?-

-que no te gusto?-

-no no es eso. Es solo que...ESTAS JUGANDO CON MIGO?!!!!!-

-no para nada lo hice porque es lo que siento-dice seguro aunque igual se pone colorado. Cuando reacciona las palabras del menor se acerca a él y apoya sus manos en el sillón cerca del cuerpo de su amado

-lo hiciste por que lo sentías?-mirándolo a los ojos. Por primera vez en la vida de Edo vio como esos ojos que tanto le gustaban estaban temblando

-si Roy. Hace poco me di cuenta de que siempre estuve enamorado de vos-le confiesa

-te pido que no juegues con migo-

-no, no lo estoy haciendo-

-seguro?-

-si por que no me crees?-y baja la cabeza desilusionado

-te creo es que no quiero creer que es un sueño-le dice y le levanta la cara suavemente.

"dijo que soñaba con migo?...SI LO HIZO!!!"y le tira encima haciendo que caigan al piso cuando tocan el piso, lo besa de nuevo después de un rato rompen el beso por falta de aire-

-Acero todavía no me dijiste lo que me querías decir- y lo agarra por la cintura uniéndolo mas a su cuerpo

-que no es obvio Roy Mustang te amo muchísimo-

-y yo a ti Edward Elric te amo-y se vuelven a besar un largo y apasionado rato

fuera de la oficina

-lo logramos-dicen los chusmas al mismo tiempo cuando chocan la mano

-que lograron?-pregunta Havoc

-que no es obvio-dijo Al-dejémoslos un rato y los molestamos-

-me perece bien excepto lo de molestarlos. Mejor esperemos a que ellos lo blanqueen-dijo Riza muy segura

-pero así se le va toda la diversión-

-Alphonse-dice poniendo cara seria y sus manos en la cintura

-esta bien-le contesta cuando en si mismo se le crea una atmósfera muy depresiva

-bien-le dice y le sonríe

paso alrededor de una hora cuando ya se hacían las doce del mediodía

_toctoc_(se hace como se puede)

-pase-

-señor es hora que se valla-dice Riza. Ella se pensaba encontrar a sus superiores semivestidos o por lo menos con las ropas desordenadas pero no fue así estaba impecables sin tocar ni mover como si no hubiera pasado nada "que bien que la escondieron"-hola Edward-y les de un saludo marcial

-buenos días Riza-le dice con una sonrisa-ahora como es eso que te vas?-pregunto

-si me trasladan a central por tiempo indeterminado-y se miran

-señor nos vamos?-

-si enseguida salgo-

-si señor-repita el saludo y sale

-ya te tenes que ir?-dijo Edo mientras subía al escritorio

-si chibi-y le da un suave beso pero cuando se separan y se miran medio micro segundo para volver a besarse deseadamente-bien basta por hoy-y se vuelven a besar-basta compórtate-dice

-pero si el que me beso fuiste tu-le dice bajándose del escritorio

-si ya lo se. No te decía a vos, me decía a mi...es que Edward me vuelves loco-hijo acercándose, lo agarro por la cintura haciendo que el menor se parara en puntas acercándose peligrosamente a su boca a centímetros de ella solo dijo-ves lo que haces-el menor confundido-hasta que no nos volvamos a ver voy a estas como idiota pensando en ti-

-y su ya lo eres-

-pero lo bueno es que soy TU idiota-lo besa

-buen ahora vamos que si no le teniente coronel se va a enojar-

fuera de la oficina

-bien si gracias-decía Riza-adiós señor-y cuando corta

-Riza se puede saber porque tan feliz?-

-es que recién me ascendieron a coronel-

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!-exclamaron todos los presentes

-si algún problema?-

-noooooo-dicen todos

-la felicito coronel Hawkeye-lo felicita Al

-si felicidades-dicen todos cuando ven que ella de mirar el niño para darles una mirada asesina

-general tiene que irse ahora!-y lo agarra del brazo

-nos vemos pronto-le dice a todos que realizan el saludo militar cuando posa sus ojos en su chibi ve que moviendo los labios le decía "te amo"no le contesto por que era demasiado obvio pero para demostrarle lo mismo solo arqueo una ceja, cosa que el rubio puso entender.

Y así de fue sin mas palabras solo un te amo y el del secreto que guardan 4 paredes

**Esta en el final...creo?**

**Léanlo (si quieren)**

**besos**


	5. prologo: el casamiento y rencuentro

Holaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Este si es el ultimo capitulo disculpen la tardanza es que el colegio pega fuerte espero que lo disfruten!!!

**El casamiento, la propuesta y...un bebe **

"mírenme aquí sentado bajo un árbol mirando el río, suspirando como una adolescente enamora" pensaba "maldito Roy que todavía no vuelve" en obvio quien era verdad, pues es verdad el rubio hace casi dos años que no ve a su idiota "encima de ti no se nada desde hace cuatro largos meces, para colmo Al y Elysia se casan mañana ¡Y NO TENGO QUIEN ME ACOMPAÑE!"(suspira) "lo bueno es que tengo una ahijada" pensaba mientras recordaba

FASHBACK

-Hawkeye-decía la rubia mientras le hablaban del otro lado-Havoc es para ti del hospital-le dice mientras lo señala con en teléfono

-si gracias-mientras expulsaba humo y toma el teléfono que tiene al lado-hola?...si por?...-mientras escucha se le va poniendo la cara cada mas blanca hasta que...-QUEEEEEEE!!!-cuelga y sale corriendo

-que pasa?-pregunto Edo

-Winry entro a la sala de partos-le contesta-los veo mañana-mientras serraba la puerta detrás de él

-dijo que Winry entro a la sala de partos?-pregunto ingenuamente Al

-si sordo-le contesta Edo

-no me hables así-le dice enojado

-por que yo doy el mayor de los dos y te grito si quiero-y así se estuvieron peleando los otros solo pensaban como iba a ser el bebe si adicto al tabaco como el padre o adicta a las maquinas como la madre todo esto llevo a un gran griterío en la oficina

-BASTA!!!!-grita la única mujer presente-por favor dejen de gritar esto no es un conventillo por favor!-les decía-escuchen bien el o la bebe no se sabrá si es adicto al cigarrillo o a las maquinas hasta que crezca-muy enojada-ahora SIGAB TRABAJANDO!!!- cosa que crea un silencio molesto hasta que suena al teléfono

-Hawkeye-

-soy Jean-

-y que es? que acá no paran de pelear-

-es...es una niña-

-te felicito-

-QUIEN ES?-escucha Jean desde el hospital

"seguro que es uno de los Elric"pensó-los veo mañana. Adiós-sin esperar respuesta cuelga

-y quien era?-pregunte Al acercándose miedosamente a la coronel

-era Havoc-cuando lo nombro todos empezaron a prestar atención

-y?-preguntaron todos a la vez

-y que?-haciéndose la distraída

-dinos que es-el unísono

-ah!!!-y chasquea los dedos imitando a Edo-es una...-

-dale dinos-

-y si no me dejan terminar-

-bueno pero dinos-

-es una...niña-termina

-seguro que va ser amante de las maquinas-comentaba Edo a su hermano

-no yo creo, que seguro va a tener mala suerte con los chicos-se metía Vato Falman, y comienzan la pelea de vuelta

-BASSSSTA, por favor son hombres no viejas chismosas PONGANSE A TRABAJAR AHOOORAAA!!!!-ya estaba realmente furiosa luego se sienta en su escritorio, el principal, y ve que sus subordinados y Edo (que tiene un cargo mayor)se ponen a trabajar tan rápido que ni ella se da cuenta los fugases movimientos que hacen los otros.

FASHBACK END

"la verdad que es muy bonita Meg"pensó Meg es el apodo pero se llama Megan " tengo que ir a buscar el traje, y guardar los anillos para que no se pierdan también ir a buscar a Elysia a su casa para llevarla a le iglesia TODO yo solito que aburrido me da vagancia"mientras contaba con los dedos "TODO YO POR QUE AL ARDE DE NIEVIOS" se estaba enojando "que mas da lo voy a hacer igual, ahora que lo pienso Amstrong tomara el lugar de Maes la cara de Elysia cuando se lo comentaba"

FASHBACK

-Saben donde se esta Roy?-pregunto en la sala de los subordinados de Riza

-que Al no te dijo?-pregunto Flury

-decirme que?-y lo fulmina con la mirada

-que al general lo transfirieron a el Este-

-si me lo dijo pero pensé que ya había vuelto-

-no y se puede saber por que lo necesitabas?-

-nada en espacial era para que me acompañe en mi entrada a la iglesia-

-y porque Roy?-

-por que era al mejor amigo de mi padre y como él no esta se me ocurrió que el me acompañe eso es todo-

-y porque no le pides a tu cuñado?-

-no quiere dice que no le gustan esos cosas-

-si quieres yo te acompaño es una tradición de la familia Amstrong ayudar a alguien cuando lo necesita-dice saliendo de la nada

-no gracias esta bien no pasa nada-

-por favor déjame ayudarte no crees que estos músculos sean lo suficiente para ayudarla-

-que te parece si yo llamo a Roy le digo y si puede venir lo hace él y si no lo haces tu esta bien?-le decía mientras sudaba la gran gota

-si claro señorita-t se le veían las estrellitas al rededor

FASHDACK END

-jajajajajaja-se reía muy sonoramente-lo único que espero que pueda venir-decía en un tono triste y melancólico

-yo digo que no esperes por que ya llegue-le dice alguien a sus espaldas

"espero que no sea un sueño"se voltea cuando ve al amor de su vida ahí parado-Roy!-exclamo y se le tiro a los brazos para darle un beso muy necesitado por los dos. Cuando reacciona que están en la calle lo suelta-perdón es que te extrañe mucho-y se vuelve a sentar es en el pasto

-esta bien no pasa nada además yo también te extrañe mucho-le confiesa Roy mientras se sienta a su lado-y chibi que cuentas?-

-nada nuevo, fuiste a avisarle a Elysia que llegaste?-

-si ellos me dijeron que estabas acá-le contesta-y por que este lugar?-

-no se perece algo a Risemboll-

-ah yo creí que venias por mi-dice algo decepcionado

-además tonto-y ve que el otro se para

-ven-y le estira la mano

-adonde quieres ir?-cuando la toma

-solo ven quieres?-agarrado de la mano sin soltarlo los lleva hasta la orilla del río, caminan por el borde hasta llegar debajo de unos de los puente

-para que me trajiste hasta acá?-le pregunto incomodo ya que ahí abajo había poca luz y mucho silencio

-sácate el saco-le dice mientras el se sacaba su saco

-que? Que quieres hacer?-

-tranquilízate acá no te voy hacer nada-mientras se le acercaba acorralando

-Roy...qqque haces?-

-por una vez ásele caso a tu superior y sácate el saco-y lo termina de acorralar-si queres te lo saco yo-le dice muy sensualmente para luego robarle un beso muy apasionado cuando le saca el saco y la camisa dejándolo desnudo de la cintura para arriba

-Roy! Que haces?-mientras se tapa con las manos su trabajado cuerpo

-su la quieres ven a buscarla-

-dame eso!-le ordena

-ven a buscarlo-

-que me lo...AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!-

-esta fria?-le pregunta ya que lo havia tirado al río. En eso el morocho se quita la camisa y le camiseta para luego pegar un excelente salto de cabeza

-Roy? Que significa esto?-mientras se quita los pelos rubios de la cara

-nada simplemente me pareció divertido-

-eso no es gracioso...-y se le acerca-pero esto si!-y le empieza a tirar agua en la cara.

Y así se pesaron toda lo que quedaba de la mañana y le tarde jugando con el agua como si fueran niños todavía. Cuando salieron se sentaron, otra vez, abajo del árbol donde les daba todo al sol

-Hay que lindo que es el rubio-decía una joven que pasaba por detrás de ellos

-pero el moreno tampoco esta mal-decía su amiga

-por que no nos acercamos-

-bueno...espera sol de la milicia!-y retrocede-mejor dejémonos tranquilos-y se van cuchichiando lo lindos que estaban esos sin camisa y mostrando su excelente figura, ellos simplemente admiraban la copa del árbol

-Roy mejor nos vamos que tengo casas que hacer-y lo mira-Roy?-y se le acerca-genial se quedo dormido...bueno yo me voy que se quede aquí solito-y ve que no se inmuta-que lastima ya que iba a estar solito en mi casa-y se para

-no espera!-reacciona

-tuviste una buena siesta?-

-dale vamos que entra mas rápido terminas...-se para y lo acerca a su cuerpo-mejor-y le da un beso.

Se fueron a buscar los trajes, las sortijas , los ramos de flores, todo lo necesario para la boda

-por que lo rengo que venir a buscar yo?-mascullaba-lo pueden venir a buscar ellos?-y mira para un costado "y Roy?"miro para el otro lado "donde se metió"se voltea y lo ve coqueteando con una jóvenes, por mera coincidencia eran las que los estaba mirando "nunca cambia eh? Ya volverá" y siguió caminado con todas las bolsas los ramos de flores los trajes y los anillos en bolsillo

-Edward necesitas ayuda?-le dice la rubia

-gracias Riza-y le entrega los ramos con sumo cuidado

-porque tan cargado?-

-Al y Elysia, me mandaron a buscar lo que falta-

-tantas cosas les faltaban?-

-no se yo solo fui a buscar lo que me pusieron en esta lista-y desenrolla las lista que media mas o menos un metro

-todo esto?-exclama sorprendida

-y me falta la mitad-suspira-mira por que no vamos ahí a tomar algo?-

-dale- y entran.

El bar, era grande y tenia pinta de ser un lugar que podes ir con la familia, con pinturas en las paredes, llegaron se sentaron en una mesa que estaba apoyada contra la pared, acomodaron las bolsas en el piso cerca de la pares (por las dudas), los ramos de flores Riza los apoyo al lado de ella en una sillas y el rubio izo lo mismo con los trajes.

-y Roy?-le pregunto luego de acomodarse

-debe de estar por ahí coqueteando con alguna chica-le dice mientras ve que el mozo se acerca

-que les puedo servir?-les pregunta

-a mi un capuchino con una porción de torta de chocolate-

-muy bien-y lo anota en su libreta-y usted señor?-

-yo...mmm lo mismo-

-enseguida se los traigo-

-gracias-dicen los rubios al mismo tiempo

-no te molesta?-volviendo al tema de antes

-eh?...no para nada-y mira las cosas que traía-te gustaría acompañarme a la casa de los Hughes dejar estas cosas y ayudarme con el resto?-

-y por que yo?-

-por que eres mujer entandes mejor algunas cosas si por favor?-y le pone cara de perrito mojado.

-esta bien y no me vuelvas a poner esa cara-acepta. La razón que ellos se empezaron a llevar mejor es por que ella fue la primera en enterarse su relación con Roy.

En otra parte de la cuidad

-Donde se metió mi chibi?-se preguntaba mientras revisaba local por local que había en Ametris-Ah mejor voy para la casa-"por que no lo pensé ANTES de ponerme a...a coquetear. cosas por hacer: dejar el mugerialismo de lado, aunque sea por un tiempo...y" mientras caminaba se freno en seco, en el medio de la calle

-CORRETE!!! O QUERES MORIR!!!-le grito un hombre que tubo que frenar su auto por culpa del morocho -QUE NO TE PIENSAS MOVER!!!-

-PERDON Y CALMATE-

-ME VOY A CALMAR CUENDO SELGA DEL MEDIO DE LA CALLE-Roy reacciona y se corre-por dios siempre están los locos que se quieren tirar frente...-y la voz de ese tipo se perdió

"y... por donde en la casa de hagane? Así para alla!" y se dirige hacia la derecha y se mete por un callejón.

A una cuadra de la casa de los Hughes

-bien donde tengo las llaves?-se pregunta Edo y se empieza a revisar los bolsillos y no las encuentra

-y como son? Para poder ayudarte-

-son dos llave que tiene un llavero en forma de gato-y de las pone a buscar con la ayuda de Riza

-quédate quieto-

-que? por que?-nervioso

-solo quédate quieto-cuando lo esta por agarrar, el rubio pega un giro de 360° que ocasiona que se enrede con las bolsas. Las situación se complica cuando Risa llega a agarrar el llavero que estaba en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón del menor cuando él cae logra tirarla a ella y que caiga encima suyo lo único que separaba su rostros era en ramo de rosas rojas que ella tenia en la mano...

ya hacia rato desde que Roy había ido a la casa de su amado al no encontrarlo decidió ir a molestar a Alphonse por que debería estar echo un manojo de nervios al llegar vio la HERMOSA escena no sabia si sentir celos, enojo, o tomarlo como que ahí no pasa nada, se sentía confundido pero no enojado por que ciegamente confiaba en su novio y en la coronel (aunque no lo crean)

-Hay que linda escena-dijo MUY sarcásticamente

-Roy!-exclamaron los otros

-si se puede saber que hacían tirados en el piso?-mientras ayuda a Riza a pararse

-es que estábamos buscando las llave de la casa?-responde Riza

-por cierto donde están?-

-ten-y le entrega las llaves

-gracias entremos-dice el menor de todos este levanta todo y lo entra a la casa.

-Roy no se suponía que salía contigo?-le pregunta cuando lo agarra del antebrazo

-...-

-yo te recomiendo que dejes los juegos-con voz muy seria

-que no me van a ayudar?-decía edward con la pila de rosas fuera de la casa. Roy enseguida lo ayuda a entrar todo esos ramos, ramilletes y flores separadas. El moreno se quedo pensando lo que le había dicho la coronel pero se dio cuenta que con el rubio no jugaba que lo quería, lo quería de verdad no lo amaba y mas de lo que creía

-Roy me ayudas?-el nombrado seguía en su infinita nube Edo subía una escalera por que vio un albun de fotos que le llamo era de lomo pateado y con ribete dorado lo logra agarrar cuando empieza a bajar se le rompe un escalón

-aaaah!!!-grita cuando esta callando

-te tengo-le dice el moreno cuando lo atrapa sacándole a su chico un sonrojo muy notable-que paso?-le pregunta

-no es que vi este libro que me llamo la atención y subí-

-y por que no me pediste ayuda?-

-te la pedí pero estabas es la luna-dice enojado-en que pesabas?-

-no en nada espacial solo algo que me dijo Riza-

-y que te dijo?-

-para que querías ese libro?-cambiando de tema

-no lo se-y lo abre-mira es un albun de fotos-se sienta en el piso cuando se acerca Roy, este de le sienta al lado. Algo que no espero fue la reacción de enano que lo tenia sentado sobre sus piernas

-cómodo?-le pregunta Roy

-mucho-y lo besa. Comenzaron a ver las fotos eran de cuando Maes se caso con Gracia las miraban con un ternura pero tristeza por recordar al difunto que ambos apreciaban mucho, cuando se termino el albun reino durante un lardo periodo esta que Edward rompió el silencio

-que te parece si vamos a la tumba?-

-...-

-Roy que te parece la idea?-

-...-

-Roy? Que te parece-"otra vez esta en las nubes"

-...-

-VIEJO!!!!-le grita.

-edward te quieres casar conmigo?-dijo sin miedo

-que?-no creía que se lo preguntaba de verdad

-lo que escuchaste, te quieres casar con migo o no?-ED se para

-y a que vino esa pregunta?-

-responde-algo alterado

-si contento-

-en serio?-y se para

-si-y no se esperaba que su novio se le tirara encima para besarlo necesitadamente-Roy me aplastas-

-perdón- y sale de encima-es que le verdad no creí que no responderías tan tapido-

-haber bobo si entiendes algo TE AMO lo entiendes TE AMO-y le da un beso

-y que te falta para el casamiento-

-nada ya fue Riza a buscar lo que falta-

-a bueno entonces-y se le vuelve a tirar encima para besarlo

-Edward-kun donde estas?-pregunto Riza que acababa de entrar a la casa este saca de encina al ojinegros

-ya voy-cuando se levanta y acomoda la topa

-hola Riza trajiste lo que faltaba-

-si a Winry-

-a Winry?-

-si-y la nombre sale detrás de la rubia con su bebe en brazos

-hola Edo como estas?-con una sonrisa

-bien pero no se suponían que llegabas?-

-Al no te dijo? mañana no hay trenes y tuvimos que venirnos antes-

-no. Y tu marido-

-esta con Al se fueron a quien sabe donde-

-estos de van de parranda y yo tengo que ir a buscar las ultimas cosas-y ve que siguen en la entrada-vamos a la sala-las invitadas pasan-les traigo para té-cuando se acerca a la puerta

-quieren?-y sale Roy con una bandeja con una tetera y tazas

-Roy bo era que volvías la semana que viene?-

-así es-y se sienta al lado de Edo

-la general de allí te debe tener cortito eh? Para que te dejara venir?-dice Riza mientras le tira una mirada cómplice a Winry

-como que LA general?-preguntaba Edo mirando furtivamente a su hombre

-voy a calentar el agua-cuando levanta

-pero si esta caliente-decía cuando lo agarra para que se siente-y Roy quien es esta mujer?-

-nadie-

-Roy dile el pobre de Edo lo debe saber-decía Riza

-si Riza tiene razón-dice Winry mientras que su hija se reía sobre sus brazos

-si dime que tuviste que hacer para que puedas volver antes-

-nada trabajar ¿qué otra cosa?-

-Roy por que no le dices?-decía Riza mientras trataba de guardar una carcajada tras ver la cara de su superior, y el miedo que había en ella

-Roy dime si no es nada importante dime-suavizando la mirada pero igual de seria

-no nada-entrando es semi-pánico

-dime por que viniste entes-las otras tres se reían por lo bajo mientras miraban la divertida escena

-bueno la general del oeste es...-

-dime-

-mi hermana-murmura que Edo no lo escucha

-que?-

-que es mi hermana si-confiesa

-tu hermana?-dudaba con de la confesión

-es mi media hermana-

-y eso no me lo podías decir?-

-ehhhh...-no termino por que el ruido de la puerta

-hola ahí alguien-dice la voz femenina que estraba por la puerta. Los presentes se levantan y se acercan a la puerta

-hola Elysia-dice Winry

-hola Winry-mientras atravesaba la puerta con un paquete enorme y algunas bolsas

-hola Riza me ayudas por favor?-y le entrega la bolsas mas grande

-hola-y la ayuda-que es?-

-mi vestido, como no lo pudieron mandar lo tuve que ir a buscar-

-tía tía-decía la nenita

-hola Meg-y le da una sonrisa

-podemos ver como te queda?-pegunto Winry

-si-y empiezan a subir las escaleras-hola Edo, Roy no los había visto-

-no importa-dice Roy

-nosotras nos vamos ya traje todo lo que me pidieron-

-que te pedimos?-

-Al me mando a buscar un montón de cosas-

-en serio?-y ve la lista-todas esas cosas se las mande a buscar a Al-

-que curioso-y se pone pensativo "Al después del casamiento te mato"-bueno nosotros nos vamos-y se acercan a la puerta-chau chicas-

-adiós señoritas-dice cordialmente Roy y sierra la puerta tras si

-y ahora que hacemos?-pregunto Roy

-no se que se te ocurre?-"mala pregunta"piensa cuando ve la cara de Roy

-no se te ocurre nada?-

-quien me manda-dice bajando la cabeza

-vamos o no?-mirándolo muy picaronamente

-no me queda otra verdad?-

-si no quieres no-a dos cuadra de la casa de los Elric

-me lo estas preguntando en serio?-

-si. No te voy a apurar si no quieres-le dice con un sincera sonrisa

-yo tampoco dije que no-desviando la mirada

-en serio?-pegunta.

Cuando el rubio le iba a contestar fueron golpeados por una chica pelinegra

-ahh!!! Perdón, perdón!!!!-cuando cayeron los tres al piso.

-no esta bien-dice Roy cuando se incorpora, a Edo lo ayuda la desconocida

-perdón, perdón-dice cuando lo termina de levantar

-Roy?-pregunta cuando la ve a los ojos

-que?-dice el otro al lado de esta

-se parece o soy yo?-y los otros se miran

-tú!-dicen al mismo, tiempo se alejan y se señalan

-se...se conocen?-pregunta asustado por la reacción de los otros

-SI ES MI HERMANA/O-dicen exaltados al mismo tiempo

-se pueden calmar?-pregunta el menor

-y que te trae por Central hermana?-dice Roy volviendo a su postura de "yo soy el mejor"

-una carta-y se la muestra-parece que voy a ser la nueva fusher

-que?-se exacto y empezó a leer la carta que le había mostrado

-tu eres Edward Elric al alquimista de acero. Verdad?-sin dar créditos a la perplejidad de su hermano

-así es-contesta con una sonrisa

-mi nombre es Esmeralda como sabes soy la hermana de eso-y señala a Roy que por la carta que acaba de leer se quería meter cien pies bajo tierra-hey! Devuélveme esa carta y te cuento algo-

-que?-dice ansioso y le da la carta

-que no es para mi-

-y para quien es?-

-yo que tu me corro-le susurra a Edo y este le hace caso

-es para ti hermanito-cuando Roy escucha estas palabras CASI se cae de espalda, es mas se cayo. Los chicos se quedaron ambos tan atónitos que no se movieron

-como solo decía Mustang me la dieron a mi. Cuando empecé a leer vi que se hablan a ti, te la iba a llevar al Cuartel pero te vi antes-le decía a los que parecían dos momias-bueno me voy que la pacen bien-se acerca a Edo que ya había vuelto en si-cuida a mi hermano si-y le revuelve el pelo –nos vemos hermanito-se le acerca y la besa la mejilla esta todavía inmóvil-será mejor que te lo lleves no?-le dice a Edo

-si nos vemos pronto-

-si. Dale esto de mi parte si? adiós-mientras se aleja cuando esta a una cuadra se voltea para hacerle una seña con la mano

-me nos mal que estamos cerca-se quejaba Edward por el echo de cargar a su novio "el señor que no se quiebra por nada. Ahora cuando recibe la mejor noticia de su vida se parte como una magdalena falta que llore jajajaja" pesaba mientras entraban a la casa de Roy y a este lo tiraba en el sillón.

Ya habían pasado unos cuarenta minutos desde que habían llegado; el mayor seguía en shock y Edward...esta tan aburrido que decidió ir a buscar una jarra de agua con hielo y se la tiro al mayor hasta la ultima jota con hielo y todo

-por que hiciste eso?-reprochaba el mayor

-POR QUE ESA MALDITA CARTA TE DEJO PARALIZADO DURANTE CASI UNA HORA SEÑOR FIRMESA-le grita. Lo que recibe de recompensa...es un beso

-tienes razón es que le verdad no me lo esperaba-le dice

-si, como sea-y se le cuelga por el cuello-que quieres hacer para festejar?-le pregunta con una sonrisa muy picara

-lo que quiera?-y lo vuelve a besar pero ahora mas apasionadamente

-si absolutamente lo que quieres-eso fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que Roy lo levantara entre sus brazos y pese a que pesaba por lo automails llego súper rápido lo recostó sobre la cama y lo comenzó a besar...el resto imagínenselo (es privado para ellos)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"que linda que esta"pensó Riza mientras veía entrar a Elysia con un espléndido vestido blanco con toque rosas y violeta, pero no demasiado, agarrada del brazo de Roy con su esmoquin nuevo

-Riza no quedo muy bonita?-le susurraba Winry

-si se la ve muy contenta-mientras ellas conversaba sobre como había quedado todo

"mujeres"suspira Jean con su hija en brazos mirando feliz a su tía

-papa la tia eta lida quieto un vetido como ese-(traducción: papa la tia esta linda quiero un vestido como ese)

-si linda-"que abra dicho"

-Riza te enteraste?-pregunto la rubia

-de que el general es jefe-

-si-

-y que le pidió matrimonio a Edward-

-no eso no lo sabia-un tanto sorprendida-pero me alegro-

-te digo la verdad pensé que te ibas a enojar-es una pausa-no era que te gustaba el

excoronel?-

-si pero vos misma dijiste antes me gustaba-le dice (atención la conversación va en susurros)y mira para adelante y ve a uno de los profesores de cuando Elysia iba al colegio

-te gusta Christopher el profesor de Elysia?-

-que?...un poco-y se sonroja

-cuando termine la ceremonia nos acercamos a hablarle-

-a quien?-pregunta metiche en marido de la rubia

-a nadie-dicen estas al mismo tiempo y giran para mirar al frente que justo Elysia (junto a Roy) pasaban por delante de ellas

-que linda te ves- le susurran las chicas a la que estaba apunto de casarse, esta se sonroja .

llega al altar-Hoy uniremos a estas dos personas en sagrado matrimonio-comienza el cura. Luego de casi dos horas-por el poder que me confiere el Estado los declaro marido puede besar a la novia-y AL y Elysia de besan muy dulcemente-ahora presento en sociedad a el señor y la señora Elric- y todos comienzan a gritar y aplaudir de felicidad, luego de unos minutos de festejo invitados salen a esperar que le paraje salga

-no crees que tu también te verías lindo de blanco?-le dice Roy a su pareja

-que?-se exalta al imaginarse a el con un vestido como el de Elysia

-no imaginas tonterías lo decía con un traje blanco-

-ahhh-suspira aliviado.

En eso sale la pareja que le tiran el típico arroz seco, luego se dirigieron a un salón que lo habían alquilado Al (en realidad lo alquilo Edward por que el otro se olvido).

Así se pasaron el día festejando el día mas importante para el menor de los Elric y su nueva mujer, Riza se había acercado al profesor y ya tenia una cita con este. Winry trataba de que su hija no le rompiera a Elysia por que lo quería a toda costa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

ya había pasado un año Elysia había dedo a luz a un nene que decidió llamarlo Maes como su padre, días después de nacido Gracia falleció de un paro cardiaco, cuando la castaña se entero pidió que aunque no fuera de la milicia que la enterraran junto a su padre ante esto el jefe acepto gustoso ya que Roy no podía decir que no por después de todo era la hija de su mejor amigo.

Eso por un lado, pero como ya dije Roy y Edo seguían juntos, y casados pese a que el moreno no se le veía bien que esta casado con un hombre y menos con el Alquimista de Acero pero no le importo luego de unos meses de la boda de Al, estos se casaron, y viven en un costosa mansión

-Roy ven-estos estaban en la mansión, el nombrado estaba en la cocina y el otro en la casa

-otra vez te sientes mal?-dice Roy que se sienta al lado suyo

-no-en un tono muy frió

-entonces?-

-...-

-dime no me asustes-y pone su mano en una de sus majillas. El otro al tacto baje la cabeza

-yo...estoy...estoy...-

-estas que? Me estas poniendo nervioso-

-yo estoy embarazado-

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grita saltando del sillón-en...en serio?-y agrega-Edo te amo-

bueno por fin termine gomenasai a todos, en espacial a la bruja say say, espero que esta te guste a vos y a yodos

sayonara

besos y los veo en el siguiente fic


End file.
